Wish Upon A Star
by Forgotten-Kioku-no-Reimei
Summary: A war on Japan has killed many and has left 7 y.o. Kagome orphaned and alone. Until she is forced to rely on an arrogant, jurky, 7 y.o. half demon named Inuyasha. The two are forced to work together in order to survive. This is their story. i stink at sum
1. Refuge is a Myth

Desclaimer:IY is mine!!!! all mine!!!!! ::mob of angry lawyers:: ahhh!! okay! okay! hes not mine, all mine. But I can still pretend he is though! ::takes cover in a abandoned building:: They gone yet?  
  
Wish Upon A Star  
  
Chapter 1: Refuge is a Myth  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The smell of ash, blood and burning or burned flesh was thick in the air. It was constricting, sufficating. The ash was blinding and gave the city a think fog. A thick, sufficating, murderous fog.  
  
"Go! Take anything you can carry! Hurry! Run!" These phrases were repeated, like a language of their own. Everyone knew their meanings, everyone knew their purpose, and everyone, dreded them.  
  
"Mama!" a small girl tripped on untied shoelaces; falling face first into dirt adn human body fluids. Long, brown hair was flung infront of her face, temporarily blinding her wide, chocolate eyes.  
  
"C'mon Kagome! We have to get to the shelter!" her mother picked her up, along with other such bundles: clothes, food, anything that could be carried.  
  
"What about Sota and Ojisan?"her mother feared the though of where her eldest son might be. He had gone ot get his grandfather, not knowing his city would be the first to go.  
  
"They're meeting us there!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The shelter was crowded with runaways, like Kagome and her mother, others were not so lucky. For every two lucky ones, ther was at least one victim of the ash and fire. Their burnt flesh was sickening and their cries of pain were depressing.  
  
"Mama, why do these people look so scary?"  
  
"Kagome sush!"  
  
"Gomen Okasan."  
  
The two continued to weave their way through the dead and the dieing. Most were wrapped in guaze making their charred bodies unrecongnizable. Kagome clung to the side of her mother, trying to recieve protection from the "scary people". She wanted despirately for big brother to rescue her and make the "scary people" go away.  
  
"Sota! Mama! Mama look! Sota!" Kagome pointed excitedly towards a tall, dark-haired, muscular, teenaged boy with an elderly man hanging on him. "What's wrong with Ojisan Mama?!"  
  
"Stay here Kagome."  
  
"But Ma-"  
  
"I said stay."  
  
Kagome nodded reluctantly and watched her mother race towards her big brother. Sota laid the burnt ojisan on the ground. He was dead, good and dead. The small girl watched her mother croutch down and cover her face. Sota was badly burned as well. Dark crimson teared down his face and body. His lungs were most likely painted grayish-black fromthe ash. Pieces of his body's covering ran from his body. Weakend by this cruel nighmare, Sota collasped to his knees. Chocolate eyes search for signals as to what was taken place before her eyes. Her eyes cried out for someone to help, but their cries were upon blind ears and deaf eyes.  
  
A whisper made its way closer and closer to the refuge. Leaving a trail of explosions adn blood and shards behind it. "They're here! Take cover! Protect the children! Sharpnals!" the victims continued to speak in their feared language. Sharpnals dotted themselves around the area. Kagome watched her mother try to get her brother into the shelter as the whispers turned to screaming above their heads.  
  
"Maaaammaaaa!!!" Kagome's voice cried, her tiny arms tried despirately to reach her family, her legs tried to run to them, but were stopped. Her fragile body was flung inbetween the icey ground and the almost crushing weight of a human shield that had taken the time to protect her defenseless bvody. Chocolate eyes turned to vanilla orbs at the engraving of her mother's pain-struck face and her brother's crimson body on her mind.  
  
"Okasan...Sota..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
end chapter 1   
  
A/N: So whatd ya think? "blind ears and deaf eyes."&"Chocolate eyes turned to vanilla orbs" did ya understand what i meant by these? hope so...ya kinda hafta think about it. heres your japanese lesson!  
  
okasan- mom  
  
ojisan- grandfather  
  
gomen- sorry  
  
plz r&r! ja ne for now! 


	2. Fuzzy Ear Obsession

Desclaimer:IY is mine!!!! all mine!!!!! ::mob of angry lawyers:: ahhh!! okay! okay! hes not mine, all mine. But I can still pretend he is though! ::takes cover in a abandoned building:: They gone yet?  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Special thanks to my first reviewer Heather. You guys are soo awesome thank you!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Heather  
  
mirXsan4eva  
  
Wish Upon A Star  
  
Chapter 2: Fuzzy Ear Feddish  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
An eerie silence had fallen upon Kagome. The silence was taunting and murderous. Kagome crawled out from beneath her human shelter and looked at the rubble that lay before her. It played "keep away" with the bodies of those who had been murdered by the attacks poison. Vanilla orbs return to their original chocolate color when they spotted the bodies of her kin.  
  
"Sota! Mama!" Kagome tripped over mounda of debre and struggled to reach the only people she had left in this hateful, unmerclous (A/N: sp?) world. A smile of hope stained her face and lite her eyes. Her body came to a galt, but Kagome's mind spun. Laying before her very eyes were the sprawled, masacred bodies of her only, now dead, survivng family. "Iie...iie...Okasan...Sota... IIIiiiieeeee!!!!!!!" eyes turned to stone, Kagome's mind went black and she ran.Her legs ran from this masacre, ran from her world, and ran into the poisonous fog.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later, the orphaned child found herself coming into the next "town". The town seemed like it was frozen in time, like a twisted form of freeze-tag. All animals, like people, were gone, or could be found everywhere, like trees. Some even had head planted into the dirt and rubble, their necks twisted. Kagome's hands dug threw the rubble like claws in a despirate search for food. After inhaling any, and all, scraps, she moved on.  
  
A distant figure caught the eyes of the orphan. This figure staggered, tripped, until finally meeting the fleshy and bloodied ground. Her inner-cat took control and Kagome approached the fallen body. Stepping over corps dyed in shades of red and pink, decorated with flies, maggots and crawling under groaning, shakeing structures made from bodies and rubble; she stood next to the fugure. It was a little boy with white hair, fangs peaking out from beneath a slit open upper lip, and white fuzzy ears that twitched on her approach. Once again, Kagome's inner cat obtained the better of her. Tiny hands gripped the fuzz-ball ears that screamed to be touched, and yanked.  
  
The boy's lids flew open, revealing angry and pained golden (turning red) centers. He jumped up and slashed at Kagome with little clawed fingers. Rumbles continued to emit from inside his body, but a force continued to pull Kagome forward.  
  
"Hi! I'm Kagome! What's your name?" Kagome said her her cute, 7 year old "im so cute when im outgoing" voice and bowed.  
  
"None of your business." the boy snapped back, not returning the bow.  
  
"How old are you? I'm seven!"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I said none of your business! Go home to your mommy or something!" His heart ripped at the sight of little Kagome's eyes flood with water and rain poured from her eyes. "Will you stop that! What's with you?"  
  
"I...my...my...mommy...and...and...Sota...are...are...de..dead!" Her lungs gasped for air as her eyes continued to flood.  
  
"Oh..." he fell silent for a moment with an invisable foot in his mouth, "Will you stop crying already Kagome!?"  
  
The rain falling from the brown in Kagome's eyes cleared, but her lungs still screamed for air. His voice was deep and threatening when those words flew from his mouth. It sent spiders up her back.  
  
"Inuyasha, 7, and trying to survive."  
  
"Are you a puppy?" The cheery, simple-minded, "I'm an adorable 7 year old" voice returned to her throat. Kagome's hand reached for his furry ears again.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
end ch.2  
  
A/N: how was this chappy? oh! before i forget. This story is based on the movie, "Grave of the Fireflies". its such a sad movie! you all should see it. umm...im running outta ideas. Can someone give me an idea for future chappies? thanks! hope i get some more reviewers! ill review back i promise (ill read your stories! lol!) i got skool tomorrow so i gotta go! Thanks for reading! Ja ne!  
  
Japanese Vocab:  
  
Iie: No  
  
Okasan: Mother 


	3. Hands Off!

Desclaimer:IY is mine!!!! all mine!!!!! ::mob of angry lawyers:: ahhh!! okay! okay! hes not mine, all mine. But I can still pretend he is though! ::takes cover in a abandoned building:: They gone yet?  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews!   
  
Wish Upon A Star  
  
Chapter 3: Hands Off  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Inuyasha...Inuyasha! Slow down!" Kagome's lettle legs ran to keep up with her new furry 'friend'.  
  
"Maybe you should walk faster!"  
  
"I'm running! I'm hungry! Inuyasha, can we get somthing to eat? Inuyasha! Are you listening?"  
  
"Keh!"  
  
"Then how'd you know that I said something if you weren't listening? Huh? Huh?" Kagome snapped back in her know-it-all-7-year-old-voice. Inuyasha just growled. Kagome was really starting to bug him.  
  
"Here!" the hanyou picked up a squirrel from the dirt, untwisting it's neck and back. Brushing it off, he threw it at Kagome who caught it. She screamed and threw it up into the air, out of her hands.  
  
"That's dead!" Kagome whinced as she picked it up off the ground by the tail. "That's gross!"  
  
"You said you were hungry!" Inuyasha growled back.  
  
"Yeah...but-"  
  
"Then eat it wench." Kagome looked at the animal, cringed, closed her eyes tight and bit into it.   
  
She immediately wanted to gag. The taste of the raw flesh melted in her mouth. The fur and skin were chewey and fatty. The fur pricked the inside of her mouth like needles and the meat was cold and heavy, leaving a sour taste in her mouth. She felt it crawl down her throat and twitched in disgust.  
  
"There! Now was that so hard?!" Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome just stood there, shocked and disgusted by her actions.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sky was a dark gray and threatened to rain. Rain an ashy, bloody and ominous rain upon their heads. The two had been traveling for days, looking for descent food and water. Their stomach's roared and their bodies begged for rest. But rest meant almost certain death, for bombs and sharpnals were dropped daily without warning and there was no shelter for them to take. They were lucky to have survived this long. Sadly, the only sign of life besides their own had been the dieing souls that lay pretzeled across the fields that they traveled. They were best friends; if they traveled the roads and came across someone alive, they could be seperated.  
  
Sango's once long, silky, seven-year-old hair ahd been cut short with jagged edges. Her compainion Miroku, carried an oversized gold staff that had belonged to his deceased father. Both of them were orphaned and had taken on the roll of surrogate parents to Sango's 3yr old brother Kohaku.   
  
Miroku had been celebrating his 8th birthday on the day of the 12th attack. Before their house had been bombed, Miroku had a fight with his parents. Miroku's father had pulled Sango, Kohaku and Miroku out of the demon that had engulfed their life. His father then ran back into the demon to save Miroku's mother, never to come out, the blazing inferno stole Miroku's family.   
  
Happy Birthday Miroku! A card lay at his feet. It must have fallen out of his father's pocket when he set the children on the ground before heading back inside. Miroku peeled back the gold colored flap and pulled out the card. It was decorated in bright colors, ballons and a cake that read, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SON!" Miroku opened it and read the bottom line with tears filling the space in his eyes. "Happy Birthday big brother!" Miroku thought of it often. Kohaku had taken the physical but not emotional place of his unborn baby sibling.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The grass was high and it toyed with their bodies. Sango had to carry Kohaku on her back. Kohaku was born premature, making him unusually small and light to carry. Miroku stopped suddenly.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango then realized what was wrong. Sango turned around and slapped Miroku hard enough to leave a bright red hand print across his face. "HENTAI!" she screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry Sango! My hand just...just slipped!" Miroku hid behind his hands.  
  
"Oh I bet they did!" Sango shook a threatening fist at Miroku and re-adjusted Kohaku on her back.  
  
A rustle came from the curtains that blocked the three of them. Because it was so tall, the children couldn't make out who or what it was. Sango let Kohaku down.  
  
"Get behind me Kohaku and be quiet." Sango whispered. Kohaku nodded and clung to the back of her leg. Sango and Miroku prepared to fight. Nothing would seperate them.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha stopped in his tacks.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Sush!" he waved his hand in Kagome's face and she sent him an evil glare.  
  
"I smell something."  
  
"What?" Kagome clung to the back of his robe, terrified of what lay beyond.  
  
"Get off me wench!" Inuyasha shoved her off. Kagome's eyes bleed and the streams fell down her face.  
  
"Sush, Kikyo...I didn't mean it!!" Inuyasha tried to calm her.  
  
"Why do you keep calling me Kikyo? I'm Kagome! KAGOME!" she cried loudly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Miroku, I think I hear someone. Kohaku, you stay between us." Sango motioned for Miroku to follow.  
  
The three made their way through the grass. At the edge of the yellowish-borwn grass, came a clearing that had obviously been made by something large, perhaps another half-detinated bomb. A little further away stood a hanyou and a human girl. They both appeared to be about the age of seven on eight, just like her and Miroku.  
  
"Hello?" Sango stepped out of the grass, followed closely by her company. Kagome stopped crying and looked up.  
  
"I'm Kagome." Kagome said without hesitation. Her eyes were red and puffy, but glowed at the sight of another human being. "And that's Inuyasha." Kagome dumbly pointed to Inuyasha and blankly kept her face locked on Sango's.   
  
"Hi." Sango stared back and waved slightly.  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned around. Kagome walked up to the crew and touched the side of Sango's face gently.  
  
"You are real." Kagome starred and the air held an eerie silence.  
  
"And I'm Miroku!" Miroku stepped out infront of Sango. "How are you doing pretty?" Kagome just stared. An angry look took the place of her blank expression and Kagome wacked him.  
  
"Ew! Gross! Hentai!" Sango knew Kagome's feeling. As sympathy, she hit Miroku upside the head, leaving behind a rather large bump.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kohaku sat around a small fire made from grass and twigs. Small twigs, very small twigs.  
  
"Aneue. Aneue." Kohaku tugged at Sango's torn sleeve.  
  
"What is it Kohaku?" Sango smiled down at him.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Hmm...then lets see what's in my bag then huh?" Sango scrounged threw her bag. "Ah, here." she handed him a peice of hard, sugar coated candy. Kohaku grinned and shoved the candy in his mouth.   
  
Because he was so young, it was an unspoken agreement between all of them that Kohaku got a little more food than the rest of them. The group had decided to spend the night in a nearby cave. That way, they'd be "safe" from some of the bombs and sharpnals. Miroku toyed with the piece of his robe and rosary that surrounded his right hand. Sango said it was because when they were running for their lives, a stray piece of metal dug into his palm. Thus, were it remained. The fire tried despriately to reach higher towards the sky. It made a small crack here and there. Nothing more. It clung selfishly to its own heat, trying to keep itself alive and the light it reluctantly gave off was puny.  
  
"It's really quiet." Kagome mumbled.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/n: Welcome Sango and Miroku. Thank u soo much to the reviewer who gave me that idea! Unfortunately, I dunt member who it was and i cant check my email cuz my compy's meanlol! But you know who you are! Thank you! What'd ya think? Love? Hate? Appriciate? lol! I tried to make it longer than the other chapters so i hope i succeded. It was really long in my notebook. R&R plz!! ja ne!  
  
Hentai: pervert 


	4. Hold Your Breath! Tension is rising

**Wish Upon A Star**

**Chapter 4:** Hold Your Breath! Tension is rising.

**A/N:** sorry it took me so long to update. It's been a crazy life.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha ::cough cough:: only because my squirrel army has yet to retrieve the custody papers ::cough cough::

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's quiet." Kagome mumbled. Kohaku cuddled closer into Sango. Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged fearsome glances.

The air had turned to a thing, fragile glass. So still, so ominous, it could be broken at the slightest wrong breath. There was nothing they could do except wait. There was one thing however, that made this glassy air, almost terrible. It was dark. So, unlike physical glass, which is clear and see-through, this glass was not. It made the upcoming danger almost undetectable by sight.

"Something's coming." Inuyasha mumbled loud enough so that only he would hear. Suddenly, a sound pricked his ears, it was faint, but there none-the-less. A cry began to slowly push the glass to the edge and grow louder. That's when a familiar scent taunted his nose. It was metal, hot metal. It all finally began to come together. "Everyone! Get inside! Now! Hurry"

Inuyasha's abrupt panic startled the group. "What are you waiting for? Go!" the "language" was spoken again.Her mother'slast moments were spent speaking that language. Kagomeshook with fear.Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and ran.

As Kagome grabbed her bag, the glass was shattered. It's fragments poured onto the earth's face, approaching at frightening speeds. Inuyasha took hold of Kagome and they ran to their cave as fast as their tiny legs could carry them. Sango suddenly remembered something. She has left her precious backpack outside, in the deep dark. Her heart took over, commanding her body to obey. Sango was about to where she felt a tight grip around her arm.

"Let me go! I have to get my bag! It's all I have left of mommy and daddy!" she flung herself out of the grasp of whoever held her. She didn't even bother to see who it was.

"Sango! No!" Miroku stretched his arm out towards her, and her began to run.

"Oh no you don't!" the hanyou tackled the little boy and pinned him to the cold ground.

"Aneue!" No one saw the three year old run outside. He wanted to protect his sister, even if he was terrified.

"Get off me! Sango! Come back!" Miroku squirmed under the hanyou.

"Sango! Please, come back! It's stupid to go out there!" Kagome begged as the shattered glass and screams grew uncomfortable close. Kagome's wide eyes, watched with intensity, praying for a miracle.

"Don't any of you move." Inuyasha stood up, his body tense and determined.

"Inu...yasha..." Kagome looked up and mumbled. With that, he leapt into the clouds of dust, towards Sango.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm almost there." Oceans of debris flowed towards her with deafening volume. Dry soil sprang up every few moments.

"Okasan. Otosan." A burst of heat and blinding soil exploded next to Sango. She screamed in fear as more exploded around her. Her feet left the ground and she shot her head up, resting her eyes upon the golden-eyed hanyou. Sango stretched her arm down and her fingers just snatched the strap of the backpack. "Inuyasha"

"That was a really dumb thing to do." He stopped momentarily to throw his haroi over her.

Once inside the cave, Inuyasha set Sango down, "feh'd" and turned his back. Kagome ran to Sango and threw her arms around her.

"Thank goodness you're okay! Miroku was going to get you, but Inuyasha stopped him and went himself." Sango smiled.

"Really? Thank you Inuyasha"

"Feh"

Sango's heart stopped after she looked around. Kagome realized it as well.

"Where's Kohaku?" Kagome gasped "He must have gone...after...you..." Miroku's eyes widened and glanced outside the cave.

"You mean he's still out there?" Sango screamed and he body trembled.

"Watch the girls Miroku."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kohaku! Kohaku where are you?" explosions created a thick wall around Inuyasha's eyes and was suffocating to his lungs. Even for a hanyou it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack blindfolded. "Kohaku!" he lept into the air.

"Aneue! Aneue! Where are you Aneue? Help me!" Inuyasha's ears perked at the sound of Kohaku's voice.

He pushed threw the curtain of fog. A strong pain overcame his right arm. Cold hot metal burned threw his white shirt and into his skin. He cursed himself silently for not grabbing it before he left. Inuyasha stopped and gripped his arm in searing pain. Crimson painted his hand and continued to flow from the open wound. Kohaku's voice perked his ears again. Inuyasha regained his composure, ignoring the pain, he sprang towards the sound. Only feet away, crouched the tiny, scared and torn Kohaku. His body shook with an immense fear and pain. Blood dripped from numerous gashes scattered across his body.

"Kohaku!" Inuyasha landed next to him.

"Aneue?" Kohaku peeked up with hope gleaming in his eyes. Inuyasha took off his white shirt and wrapped it around the little boy. The attack had finished its climax and was beginning to ease up.

"You'll see her soon." -

"Miroku! Where are they? Kohaku! Inuyasha! If only I had watched him better! This wouldn't of happened!" Sango sat cradled in Miroku's arms crying. The two of them were sitting on a nearby rock and Kagome stood near the care opening.

"Please come back Puppy." Kagome prayed silently. The thick fog that awaited outside the cave drove her crazy. It kept too many secrets from her. Her friends had been gone much too long and she couldn't see what seemed to be only a few feet away. They could have been dead for all she knew! Kagome didn't know what to do except pray.

Suddenly, a figure came into sight and Kagome's heart began to pound. As the figure moved closer, it cleared up and the fog began to separate. Kagome grinned. "Puppy!" Inuyasha looked up and readjusted Kohaku on his back. Sango took Kohaku from Inuyasha and thanked his at least three million times.

"Are you alright Puppy?" Kagome asked obviously worried.

"Feh."

"Oh Kohaku! I'm so glad your alive!" Sango hugged her baby brother as she began to attend to his injuries with Miroku by her side.

--------------------------Later that night----------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha picked up his head slowly. His ears twitched at the sounds of a little girl crying softly outside the cave. He had watched her get up from a light sleep, as she had done every stupid night since they had met. Every night, toss, turn, toss, turn, get up, cry, sleep, toss and turn some more and then she would wake up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. Even thought he never slept, it was really annoying. Getting up from his spot in the corner, Inuyasha walked towards the entrance.

"What are you crying about now brat?" Inuyasha glared.

"I miss Souta! And Mama! And Oji-san!" Kagome sniffled. Her eyes were red and her face was puffy.

"Will you stop crying Kagome? It's not gunna bring them back so you should just stop! It's not worth it." She wiped a tear from her cheek.

Inuyasha turned around, went back inside and pretended to be asleep again. A few moments later he heard Kagome's footsteps walk by, pausing to step over her friends and stopping in front of him. Curious, Inuyasha remained "asleep".

"Why are you so mean puppy? Maybe one day you could tell me. Even if you are really mean to me, I still like you. Mean puppy! You're really mean!" Kagome huffed and it went silent. The next thing he heard was her footsteps and then steady breathing that signaled her sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day had been incredibly trying. Kohaku, being so young, couldn't deal without food as well as the others. He whined constantly that he was tired, hot, thirsty or hungry.

"Aneue, I'm hungry."

"Kohaku, you just ate a little bit ago. Those candies you like so much, remember? I gave you a few before we left the cave."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Look Kohaku! This is a pretty twig isn't it?" Sango picked up the first thing she found and handed it to him. He had a shorter attention span than the dead creatures lying around. It distracted him for a little bit.

A few minutes later…

"Aneue, I'm hot."

"So are the rest of us Kohaku. But we can't stop."

A few more minutes later…

"Aneue, I'm tired."

"Do you want me to carry you?" Kohaku nodded.

"Fine, get on my back. I'll carry you."

Inuyasha loses it….

"Aneue, I'm thirsty."

"Koha-"

"Sango! Will you shut that brat up already! All he does is whine and complain! If he keeps it up I swear I'll kill him!"

"PUPPY!" Kagome yelled.

"Inuyasha! You won't touch him!" Miroku snapped, stepping infront of Sango and Kohaku.

"Wanna bet?" Inuyasha grinned menacingly and cracked his knuncles. He took a step forward with fangs and claws beared, growling.

"Both of you stop it!" Kagome stepped in between them.

Sango wrapped her arms around her baby brother protectively.

"Feh." Inuyasha smirked, pleased with the large amount of fear that he had just struck into their hearts.

At lunch time, things got even worse. The sun reached its highest point and laughed at the little ones down below. Mocking their every effort to stay alive. Everyone was sick of having to eat decomposing matter that was once a person or creature. No one ate, including Inuyasha. Amongst themselves, tensions were high. No one said a word the rest of the day. Kagome looked over at Kohaku and caught a glance of something unusual.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: so whatja think? Sorry about any grammar or spelling issues!! Sorry I haven't updated in about a decade! I had a virus that was eating my computer, then we had to crash it and then the virus came back and then we had to crash it AGAIN! And so on and so forth! Thanks for staying with me! Ja ne!


End file.
